In the construction of the neck of stringed instruments, fret placement is important in order to achieve proper intonation. Much has been done to improve intonation through a variety of methods. One such method is the “Rule of 18.” Under this rule, starting with the first fret from the nut, each fret is placed at 17/18 of the previous fret's distance to the bridge. However, practice has shown that this rule is flawed.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a novel approach to fret placement, which overcomes the above-described drawbacks while improving intonation of a stringed instrument in the assembling process.